She's Like the Wind
by xo .hes.like.thewind. xo
Summary: Marissa and Seth are dangerously in love and are scared to admit it, so the act as to hate eachother.
1. Summary

**She's Like the Wind -S/M-**

Marissa and Seth have always been known to be complete opposites. The preppy, hot drunk verses the emo, rich, comic loving ,geek. Yeah, complete opposites. Though they never thought it would come to be as it is today though. Both dangerously in love with the other. Scared to admit it, the both pretend that the other despises the other. Marissa has no idea his feelings toward her are so strong, she thinks she's fallen in love with a complete asshole. Same for Seth, never in a billion years would he expect Marissa, Newport's very own spoiled Barbie, has the same feelings as he does, Seth Cohen? Watch as it all unfolds in this romantic- drama- comedy filled story.

Coming soon to 


	2. Chapter 1: The Collision

Chapter 1:

Okay so im really new at this, but I have been reading fics for a long time so I decided to write one of my own.

Seth's still Seth, only he likes Marissa instead of Summer. Marissa is pretty much the same, only she's a bit shallower and likes Seth. Ryan and Summer are still going to be in the story, but im not sure if I should hook them up? Should I? Kandy are together, so are Jimmy and Julie. Based sometime around season 1.

It's a hot summer day in Newport Beach, and Marissa, Summer, Luke and the rest of the gang are catching up with lunch, trying to organize their traditional trip to Mexico.

Summer: " Okay, the guy's ride with Luke, while Coop, Hol, Kasey and Bridget ride with me. Sound good?"

Marissa: "Sure, Sum, perfect." She says happily, glad she doesn't have to drive next to Luke, the horny water player who wants to get in her pants.

Holly. "Yeah, Summer, it's just great." She spits at her with a glare. She gives Holly a confused look for the angry tone in her voice, completely oblivious to Holly's crush on Luke.

Luke: "Okay, so it's settled then" Luke says

Summer: "We're going to TJ!" adds in Summer

Later that night Summer and Marissa are in Marissa's room talking about Mexico.

Marissa: "Im not sure I want to go Sum, I mean what's so great about TJ anyway, we always end up doing the same thing, getting wasted and dancing on bars. She exclaimed, almost trying to convince herself it won't be fun.

Summer: "Oh, c'mon Coop. You just don't want to go because of Luuuke." She teases her while playing with her hair.

Marissa gets a disgusted look on her face "Summer! I don't like Luke. I like Seth Cohen" she says the last part sadly to herself. To wrapped up in her hair Summer says " Huh, sorry Coop, but what was that?"

Marissa gets nervous and makes something up: "Oh, I..I said im goin."

Summer: "Oh, well this is great then! We're going to TJ!" she practically screamed.

She tries to look excited for her best friend "Yeah, Sum..can't wait!" But really, she could wait.

The girls are walking on the pier waiting for Marissa when a boy in a death cab shirt, jean pants and vans on comes strolling down on his skateboard. (A/N the are their POV)Seth Cohen, that is. God, why is it that whenever I try to have a good day they always have to ruin it for me He skates by and hopes to God he goes unnoticed but, as if on cue, Marissa comes into view and his heart stops. Oh, my God, I hope she doesn't see me, last time I saw her she called me an Emo Death Cab obsesser which might I add is only HALF true. She looks so beautiful, if only she remembered my name. Of course everyone thinks she's my biggest rival when really she's everything I could ask for. Her blue eyes, and long tan legs, there's just so much about her I love.

Seth was to wrapped up in thinking about Marissa that he just so happens to miss seeing the huge trash can in front of him and he flips right over in it.

Marissa was walking over to her friends when she spots Seth staring at her Oh, my God, I can't believe he's here, last time I saw him we sort of got into another fight I started..sort of..well okay, yeah, it was me I totally take the blame but what he said was way harsher than what I said. Snap out of it Marissa, your rambling just like him. You, know im beginning to think that the more you think of a person, the more you become of them. Out of the blue she hears this loud 'bang' and everyone's head snaps to Seth's half body in the trash can.

Her hand immediately flies to her mouth and her first instinct would have been to go over there and ask him if he was alright but she remembers that she '_hates'_ him, so she joins in at the laughter at the one boy she's ever truly loved.

Seth finally gets out of the trash can after a few troubling and embarrising tries. He looks at all the laughing people and wishes he were dead right about know. His eyes land on Marissa who's still laughing with her friends and thinks, the one girl ive ever truly loved, hates me and now is laughing at me for the most embarrising thing that could happen to anybody, but of course it happens to Seth Cohen. He gets his skate board and skates off to his house and goes right upstairs to his room and just lays there on his bed alone and wishes Marissa were there with him.


End file.
